


I'll Never Find You Again

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: I know I'll never find you again
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	I'll Never Find You Again

[Michael & Jackie - Find U Again](https://vimeo.com/429489654) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
